everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Confrontation
Narrator: '''After the Rebels' performance in Rebel's Got Talent. Tensions between the 2 alignments are higher than ever. And the Royals, especially Heather didn't take too well to their little stunt. ''Camera pans out to the locker area where Hebi Hachibi, Elena Troy, Sundarata Devi and Huli Shang were standing, talking to each other. Suddenly we see Heather's heel poke in from one side of the shot.'' '''Heather: '''Well, if it isn't the insane beast who calls her self the Rebels' leader. ''Huli and her friends look up and see Heather standing before them along with Apple White, JD Empress and Aurelia Goldfinger'' '''Hebi: '''Look, we don't want any trouble. Just leave us alone. ''She nudges her friends and they were about to turn and leave when Aurelia grabs Huli by the wrist. '' '''Aurelia: '''Really, then explain to us why you would say such things about your destinies, about your parents no doubt. ''Huli didn't say anything but she simply looks down with tears welling up in her eyes and tries to pull away but Aurelia holds on to her wrist tight.'' '''Aurelia: '''Tell me. ''She repeats her question this time with a more angry tone.'' '''Apple: '''Huli, you have to understand. You're putting the destinies of others at stake. Please don't go on with this. '''JD: ''Chimes in impatiently and angrily ''Listen here you miserable 9 tailed fox, I don't know what your pickle is but you're putting MY destiny at stake here. She grabs Huli by the shoulders, shaking her. ''So answer Aurelia's darn question! ''She raises her hand and slaps Huli across the face. Causing the abuse worn girl to fall. Saphed Bandar and Saaya Vadh heard and saw the slap, runs over and helps Huli up. ' '''Elena: ''Pulls out her baseball bat and switches it to rifle form and aims it at JD's face Sundarata: ''Pull out her Bow and and aims it at JD as well'' Saaya: '''What in the name of Indra is wrong with you!?! ''She screams out at JD'' '''Heather: '''She's trying to keep her destiny safe, it's not like you would understand since your mother, that disgusting tongue-out-all-the-time witch pretty much trashed your destiny. And you. ''Heather turns to the very angry Elena. You think you can get in my way of stopping my destiny from happening, all because you want to be something other than a damsel in distress who caused the massacre of thousands of soldiers. Face it, you are and always will be the face that will launch a thousand ships. All of you Rebels are just the same, nothing but lowly selfish beings. '''Elena: ''Now even angrier than ever and is about to fire at Heather when Huli finally speaks out. Huli: ''With tears in her eyes ''You...., you wouldn't understand now would you. As she speaks tears begin to roll down her face Heather: '''Hmph! Understand what? '''Huli: ''Slowly losing control over her mentality and her nails are starting to turn into razor sharp claws '' You don't understand what we have all been through. Heather: Getting angry and snaps '''I've had enough of your excuses foul beast! Stop what you're doing at once and this goes to all you Rebels too! '''Huli: ''Looks up and startles everyone, her bruised face distorts in an almost maniacal way with tears running down her face. ''You don't understand the pain we feel, the burdens we're cursed with, the guilt we were born with, the abuse from our so called parents, the treatment we received, the childhoods we're plagued with. You don't understand ANYTHING! She begins to laugh as tears continue to roll down her face and her hands are slowly turning into white paws and her claws are getting sharper and longer. Her hair begins to grow longer and collect themselves into 9 thick strands ''YOU JUST WALTZ AROUND BEING A JERK TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO ISN'T A ROYAL, YOU SAY THAT WE'RE THE SELFISH ONES WHEN WE ARE SIMPLY TRYING TO BREAK FREE FROM THE PAST AND START ANEW WITHOUT THE PAIN OR THE MEMORIES OF OUR DESTINIES! ''Her teeth suddenly turned into fangs and her usual yellow eyes turned red. And she gave the 4 Royals a toothy evil smile ''Now, LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!! ''She lunges at Heather who lets out a shriek but Elena knocks her out with a swing of her baseball bat, Huli returns to her normal form. Sundarata and Hebi quickly carry her back to her dorm. Elena: Turns to the Royals '''Well I hope you're happy with yourself Heather von Olympus, you truly are perfect to play your mother's role, you're just as cruel and selfish as she is. Same goes to you 3 especially you, JD. ''She turns and follows Sundarata and Hebi'' '''Saphed: ''Turns to the 4 Royals ''Huli's right you know. We each have our own demons in our pasts, demons that we want to break free from. JD: '''Are you seriously siding with that monster!? She was about to attack us! '''Saphed: '''I do not condone with her method with retaliation but you should know, she has been through more than any of us. But yeah, how would any of you know about all the trauma we've all endured. ''He turns to Saaya Come on, let's hope that she's alright. 'Saaya gives the 4 Royals a long hard stare before departing to check up on Huli along with Saphed Heather: ''Is even angrier and bitter towards the Rebels than before'' Category:Fan Webisodes